Oc forms
by Krystal loves sick puppies
Summary: I need at least 10 oc so just review then please by may 1s
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys I need oc's or new story i need freanids of Nina's and eddies and just to tell you in this story Nina and Eddie are brother And sisters so all I need is _**

**FORM-**

**Full Name-**

**Nickname/What they go by-**

**Age & Birthday-**

**Personality-**

**Hair Color-**

**Eye Color-**

**_So hope you review and I need these by may 1st _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ok so thank you to all of the people who reviewed the last chapter but still I need more oc's but I need we different one I need an oc for Eddie and Nina's parents and just to tell u that Nina's parents didnt die that was a lie but any way I need two parents mom and dad of Eddie and Nina so this what I need _**

**FORM-**

**Full Name-**

**Nickname/What they go by-**

**Age & Birthday-**

**Personality-**

**Hair Color-**

**Eye Color**

**Witch kid they like more -**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys I just want to show you guys the oc's i am using but I need the parents of Nina and Eddie so let's start and just to tell you I added the friend and the enemies so let's start **

Full Name: Victoria Rose Brewer

Go By: Victoria

Age: Same as Nina

Birthday : September 13

Personality: Happy, Friendly and Bubbly

Hair Color: Red-Head

Eye Color: Light Blue

Friend: Nina , jade ,William,Eddie ,Troianna,Brooklyn

Best friend:Alex

Girlfriend/ boyfriend : not yet

Enemies :Patricia ,joy ,Jerome

Full Name- Jade Jules Jones

Nickname/What they go by- Although normally called Jade, some people call her Jay.

Age & Birthday- April 12th, age 16.

Personality- Jade is a sarcastic girl who doesn't really care. Some people think she's rude, but she's actually quite nice, if some one calls her rude she'd say, "Rude, no. Sarcastic, most defiantly." She is very loyal, and if someone hurt her friends (for example, if they broke up with one of her friends or tripped them) she'd throw insults at them and make them feel bad about it. She is quite funny, often cracking jokes or letting people embarrass themselves, like if they were doing something ridiculous she's say something like, "Good luck with that." She is somewhat lazy, and usually won't do thinks she doesn't want to do unless someone forces her (or drags her) to do it.

Hair Color- straight Dark Brown hair that goes just past her shoulders

Eye Color- Dark Green

Friend: Alex ,Eddie ,jade ,Victoria ,Troianna,Brooklyn

Best friend:Nina

Girlfriend/Boyfriend : Not yet

Enemies:Alfie ,Kt

Full Name- Alexandra Annali Carson

Nickname/What they go by- Goes by Alex or Lexi

Age & Birthday- 16, December 25

Personality- Alex is smart, sweet, and has a good sense of humor. She is very witty. She is a loyal and caring person. She stops at nothing to get what she wants

Hair Color- Wavy shoulder lenght blonde hair with pink streaks

Eye Color- Blue

Friend :Nina,Alex, Victoria , Eddie William ,jade,Troianna,Brooklyn

Enemies: Jerome

Girlfriend /boyfriend :not yet

Full Name- William Evan Everly

Nickname/What they go by- Goes by Liam or William(hates the name Will)

Age & Birthday- 16, August 8

Personality- William is very easy to get along with. He's very laidback and has a good sense of humor. He loves having a good time . He doesn't get get angry very often but it isn't good when he does. He is extremely smart. He's very witty and flirty.

Hair Color- Medium lenght curly brown hair

Eye Color- Green

Friend: Nina ,alex, Victoria ,Eddie ,Troianna,jade ,Brooklyn

Girlfriend /boyfriend :not yet

Enemies:no one

Full Name- Troianna Avery Bellings

Nickname/What they go by- Troian, Troi, Anna

Age & Birthday- 16, May 14

Personality- clever, smart, perfectionist, impulsive, funny, quick minded, artistic, daring

Hair Color- light brown

Eye Color- green with pale blue and gold inside

Friend:Nina ,alex, Victoria ,Eddie ,Troianna,jade ,Brooklyn

Full Name- Brooklyn Lopez

Nickname/What they go by- Brooke

Age & Birthday- February 17th age 16

Personality- Sarcastic, witty, independent, prankster. Really easy to be around and is always there to cheer you up. Doesn't trust easy. Total tom-boy

Hair Color- Jet black

Eye Color- Bright electric blue

Friend:Nina alex, Victoria ,Eddie ,Troianna,jade

Enemies:joy, mara , mick

Full Name- Alexandra Annali Carson

Nickname/What they go by- Goes by Alex or Lexi

Age & Birthday- 16, December 25

Personality- Alex is smart, sweet, and has a good sense of humor. She is very witty. She is a loyal and caring person. She stops at nothing to get what she wants

Hair Color- Wavy shoulder lenght blonde hair with pink streaks

Eye Color- Blue

Friend :Nina,Alex, Victoria , Eddie William ,jade,Troianna,Brooklyn

Enemies: Jerome

Girlfriend /boyfriend :not yet

Full Name- William Evan Everly

Nickname/What they go by- Goes by Liam or William(hates the name Will)

Age & Birthday- 16, August 8

Personality- William is very easy to get along with. He's very laidback and has a good sense of humor. He loves having a good time . He doesn't get get angry very often but it isn't good when he does. He is extremely smart. He's very witty and flirty.

Hair Color- Medium lenght curly brown hair

Eye Color- Green

Friend: Nina ,alex, Victoria ,Eddie ,Troianna,jade ,Brooklyn

Girlfriend /boyfriend :not yet

Enemies:no one

Full Name- Troianna Avery Bellings

Nickname/What they go by- Troian, Troi, Anna

Age & Birthday- 16, May 14

Personality- clever, smart, perfectionist, impulsive, funny, quick minded, artistic, daring

Hair Color- light brown

Eye Color- green with pale blue and gold inside

Friend:Nina ,alex, Victoria ,Eddie ,Troianna,jade ,Brooklyn

Girlfriend/boyfriend :not yet

Enemies:Alfie ,Kt

Full Name- Brooklyn Lopez

Nickname/What they go by- Brooke

Age & Birthday- February 17th age 16

Personality- Sarcastic, witty, independent, prankster. Really easy to be around and is always there to cheer you up. Doesn't trust easy. Total tom-boy

Hair Color- Jet black

Eye Color- Bright electric blue

Friend:Nina alex, Victoria ,Eddie ,Troianna,jade

Girlfriend/boyfriend : not yet

Enemies:joy, mara , mick

Name : stephanie

Nick name :steph

Age:16

Birthday :march 3rd

Personality:Funny ,Mysterious,Sneaky

Hair Color:dark Brown

Eye Color:blue

**Friend:**Nina alex, Victoria ,Eddie ,Troianna,jade

Enemies:Patricia ,Mara

Girlfriend /boyfriend :not yet

Name: Teresa Marie Lopez

Nickname:Teri

Age:16

Birthday :July 18th

Personality:she's is funny and ramdom...

Hair Color:light Brown

Eye Color:blue

friend:nina,Eddie ,Alex

best friend :jade

enemies: Kt ,willow, amber

girlfriend/boyfriend:not yet

**ok so again I still need Eddie And Nina's parents so any way thank you and now I don't need any more friends of Nina and Eddie so any way thank u again **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I just got this one and all I Need is the dad so. ****OliviaSkylar I am using the name and stuff I'm just changing the last name and age so any way thank you **

Full Name- Alyssa Vicky Martin

Nickname- Ally

Age:30

Birthday- 17th of July

Personality- Funny, Playful, Smart in Literature, Likes to call herself stupid,

Fun, Brave and a Tomboy

Hair Color- Auburn hair

Eye Color- Dark Blue

favorite kid :Nina

married too:?**(I still need the dad )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok hey guys I got the last oc that I need so this is the one I picked **

**Full Name- Frankie Martin**

Nickname/What they go by- Frank

Age-31

**Birthday-12th of January**

Personality- Kind hearted, funny

Hair Color- Sandy blond

Eye Color- Green

Witch kid they like more - Nina

**Ok so thank you all who reviewed And this is the last oc that I needed so again thank u **


End file.
